


Legend of Lexreon

by Leonawolf



Series: Legend of Lexreon [1]
Category: Legend of lexreon, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawolf/pseuds/Leonawolf
Summary: Legend of Lexreon is a story about two children who have a need in the world, with a war starting with 'The Heavens' and the 'Halows'. Louis and Mary have a dark past that no one knows about, until now. They get to go on a adventure meeting new people, and losing some.So I hope you enjoy Legend of Lexreon.





	1. The Legend Begins

In a land not so far away, there was a legend about a girl and a boy saving there land, that story begins right here, in Lexreon.  
“Hurry up, we are going to be late!”  
“I know, I know, I running as fast as I can!”  
“Well then, run faster, we may miss them!”  
Two kids running down the streets of Lexreon to see a group of people that are idols to every person in Lexreon, but there are two people that idolize the group the most, their names are Louis, and Mary. They are both average kids, but people in the village of Lexreon sometimes say that they see something different, or special about them, something in their eyes when they are talking about that one group, the Heavens. The top people in the world of arts, in swordsmanship, archery, horseback riding, and many more things. The Heavens are people that have things that average people don’t have, no one knows what it is, they just know that The Heavens are not your average everyday people that you see around the village.  
The Heavens come through every village, day or night, protecting it for a day or two, from the things lurking in the shadows, we call them Halows, they are things or even people that were taken over by some mysterious thing. But because of the Heavens every village is saved from the Halows, every village until now. The Halows are becoming stronger, and smarter, they are starting to get through the Heavens’ people and defenses, they are getting strong enough that The Heavens have started hiring people to come into their group to help get rid of the Halows,which the Heavens haven’t hired anyone for years, maybe at least 10-20 years, because the people who worked there had family’s so the sons or daughters were brought into the Heavens. But anyways, so far only a couple of people have passed, and they still aren’t strong enough to beat them.  
Running down the streets of Lexreon, Mary yelled back at Louis, “Come on, I see them walking by the crowd right now, let’s go!”  
“I’m trying my hardest to run fast, but it doesn’t seem to be working!” Yelled Louis back to Mary.  
“Geez, ok. Just try to run faster!” Yelled Mary.  
“Ok!” Yelled Louis.  
Once the children made it to where they were running to, they saw a parade, there were people all over looking at the one group, The Heavens. “We need to get in closer!” Said Mary.  
“Wait that may be dangerous, so wait up!” Said Louis to Mary, but she was already far in the crowd people.  
Louis runs after Mary in hopes to catch up to her, but he loses her. But he still tries to find her, so he keeps going through the crowd searching for Mary. He finally found her by the road at the front of the crowd, “Mary don’t run off like that!” Said Louis panting.  
“Sorry about that, I just really want to see the Heavens in person!” Said Mary laughing.  
“Yeah, Yeah I know you say you want to see them in person like every five minutes, every single day.” Said Louis laughing.  
“Haha. Anyways, look at that guy on the white horse, I heard that he is the head of the Heavens and the prince of Lexreon’s assistant, cool right!?” Said Mary staring at him.  
“You know, I know it’s ok to look at them. But your look is like you have been stocking him for about three years. Maybe more….” Said Louis, whispering the last part.  
“What was that?” Said Mary.  
“Nothing, nothing.” Said Louis.  
“Oh, oh look it’s the prince’s carriage!” Said a random person in the crowd.  
“Where? Where?!” Said Mary.  
A carriage comes by and a head pops out of the carriage. “Prince!!!” Screams all the girls in the crowd.  
A man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and white, blue and golden clothes waves to everybody in the crowd. “Prince, you are amazing!” Screamed a girl in the crowd.  
“Why are all the girls in the village so loud?” Said Louis.  
“Why do you think, he is the prince! Plus he is handsome.” Said Mary.  
When Mary was still watching the prince Louis heard a noise in a alleyway behind him, Louis looks behind him and see a person dressed in black clothing holding a gun in his left hand and knife in his right, he also has a dagger on his side. The man doesn’t notice Louis the man just start to talk to a lady on a roof by the alleyway, “Mary we need to get everyone out of here, now.” Said Louis serious.  
“What. Why?” Said Mary confused.  
Louis looks behind him and the man is climbing onto a rooftop by a lady. “Just trust me get them out of here!” Said Louis running into the alleyway after the man.  
A first gunshot goes off, everyone starts to scream, the prince gets back into his carriage, guards started to surround around the prince’s carriage. Another gunshot goes off and some of the Heavens people try to go after the man but he is jumping across rooftops in the village. Louis climbs up on a roof and starts running after him, “Prince, there is a little boy running after the man on the rooftops.” Said a guard of the prince.  
“Really? A little one?” Said the prince.  
“Yes a little child, about… I don’t know, 8 years old.” Said the guard.  
“Is he jumping across the rooftops too? They are very far apart.” Said the prince.  
“Yes, He is doing it perfectly he hasn’t failed.” Said the guard.  
“What? I thought only Halows could only jump that far?” Said another guard.  
“Yes only Halows can. He is a normal kid right?” Said the prince.  
“Yes, He is human, but it’s like a part of his heart is a Halow, but it doesn’t want to hurt anyone, it just wants to protect.” Said the guard.  
“You are kidding me right? That isn’t possible?” Said the prince.  
“Apparently it is, Sir.” Said the prince’s assistant.  
“Anyways, have we sent men to get that man?” Said the prince.  
“Yes we have Sir, they are all going after that man.” Said a guard.  
“Oh, and also bring me that boy.” Said the prince.  
“Yes sir, we will.” Said the prince’s assistant.  
The prince’s assistant looks up and sees Louis running still, “You are still the same as you were….. Louis.” Said the prince’s assistant.  
Louis is still running, and jumping over rooftops after the man, Louis keeps getting closer to the man every time he jumps, “Every time I jump I go farther, what the heck is happening to me?” Thought Louis.  
Louis looks behind him for the other person he saw to see if they were there. But instead of seeing that other person, he saw the heavens behind him, but not jumping they were climbing to the top of roofs, “Huh? Why are they coming? Also why aren’t they jumping? Also why did I choose to come after this man, what am I going to do when I check up to him? I have no weapons or anything, man I am stupid.” Thought Louis.  
Now every roof Louis jumped over trying to get to the man below he saw the Heavens’ men climbing up to the top of the roof, not one of them got up there quick enough to get the man, Louis looked forward in front of the man and there were at least 4 people up there they looked pretty strong, and they were from the Heavens. “How did they get up here so quickly but not the other men?” Thought Louis.  
The man was two rooftops away from the Heavens men, suddenly when Louis wasn’t focused on the man he jumped to a different roof that was way farther than the other rooftops were this was a jump about two houses together, it was a long jump even for Louis. “Crap, why did he have to jump that far!” Said a Heavens guard, the guard looked at Louis.  
“Hey kid, you should really get down from here, it isn’t a playhouse.” Said the guard.  
“I know it’s not a playhouse, why do you think I’m here. Do you think because I just felt like following a random man with a gun, knife, and dagger around?” Said Louis smirking.  
“Yeah kinda. Wait did you say knife?” Asked the guard.  
“Yeah, and dagger.” Said Louis.  
“How did you find this out kid?” Asked the guard.  
“I found it out before he went on the roofs and shot off the gun.” Said Louis.  
“Why didn’t you say anything, man you are stupid, if you said something then we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Screamed the guard at Louis.  
Louis paused and said “Well I think you have it all wrong. If I screamed “THIS MAN HAS A GUN, HURRY GET AWAY FROM HERE!!” Wouldn’t that just make him shoot before he gets up on the roof, and then he starts running again, wouldn’t we just be like 10 second ahead of this argument?” Said Louis smirking.  
“...... Well, I guess you are kinda right about that……” Said the guard.  
“Anyways, I’m going to go after him. See ya.” Said Louis.  
“Wait kid, how are you going to get over there?” Asked the guard.  
“Jumping, that’s the only way.” Said Louis.  
“No, that’s not the only way. We have men climbing up to the top of the roofs, you can just wait. We will get him.” Said the guard.  
“Man you really are a idiot, have you seen how slow your men climb up to the top of the roofs. If I timed them I would probably fall asleep. Think first.” Said Louis looking back at the men still climbing up to the top of roofs.  
“Ok. Ok I guess you are right about that, but still it is very dangerous for a kid to go and get a man with a gun.” Said the guard.  
“And a knife and a dagger. But anyways, if I don’t go who is going to get him?” Asked Louis.  
“Ummm well. True, but you don’t have a weapon to protect yourself.” Said the guard.  
“So. What if I don’t have a weapon? I just will not get hit.” Said Louis smirking, and looking at the man 10 roofs away.  
“Also, he is getting away, so. Bye!” Said Louis.  
The guard looks at Louis and nods, Louis looks at the length of the jump, and then looked at how far the man was, and then he thought “I will capture him. I will capture him. I will capture him.”  
Louis then looks at the jump again and breathes, then he jumps, but when he jumps something happens to his feet, wind comes under his feet and picks him up. “Magic?! It’s Magic?!” Said the prince’s assistant.  
“What did you say?” Said the prince getting out of the carriage.  
“That boy is using magic!” Said a guard.  
“Not even the royal family can use magic!” Said the prince’s assistant.


	2. Prince's Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man is stopped and the prince is found with everyone coming out from where they hid, and bowing and clapping to the prince, will we learn the back story of Louis and Mary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Leona, again. *Sigh* I'm tiring right? Hope you enjoy it, I have the first 5 chapters done actually but I will not be posting them all today. I would like to save up some time before I post them. So make sure to enjoy this! Just saying not both of them (Mary and louis) knew how to use magic. Make sure to come back for the next chapter!

“Louis!” Yelled Mary.  
Louis looks down from jumping and yells “Mary! Hurry up and help me, I accidentally used magic.”  
“Yeah I can see that!” Yelled Mary, she then starts to chant something.  
“I will get you down!” Yelled Mary after she finished chanting.  
Smoke shows up and Louis is on the other roof, “What…… what just happened?” Said the prince.  
“I don’t know, all I saw was smoke and then that kid was on the other roof, Sir” Said the prince’s assistant.  
“Thanks Mary!” Screamed Louis.  
“Yeah, whatever. Don’t do it again, we can’t get found out!” Screamed Mary.  
“Yeah, Yeah. I won't do it again. Hopefully.” Said Louis to Mary then he keeps running.  
“Good.” Said Mary.  
The man in black looks behind him and sees Louis running to him again. “Crap how Is that kid so fast?” Thought the man in black.  
Louis keeps running and jumping over roofs, getting faster and faster when doing it. “I can do it without magic, I can. Don’t use magic, don’t use magic!” Thought Louis the hole time he was chasing the man.  
Louis was getting closer and closer to the man, jumping and running. He then got close enough to grab the man, and he did. The man in black tripped over a roof piece and fell off of the roof, once the man got onto the ground he started to run again, Louis jumped down off of the roof to chase after. When Louis got off of the roof he looked for the man but he was gone, he then turned a corner and saw the man on the ground surrounded by guards of the prince, then prince then finally got out of his carriage once the man was in captivity and said “Now that we caught him thanks to our bravery this man shall be put in captivity in the royal dungeon.”  
Everyone in the village came out of their hiding spots and clapped for the prince and how brave he was, but no one clapped for Louis, not one person, because everyone was hiding and the couldn’t see outside all they saw was the ending product, the prince standing there, putting the man in captivity to his guards acting like the hero and not like he was hiding a carriage the whole time. Mary came to Louis from behind and patted him on the shoulder and said “It’s all right, isn’t this always how it ends. You do your best, but then someone gets the reward, the appreciation.”  
“I think I get it. This happened last time too.” Said Louis looking at the ground.  
Mary looks at Louis and smiles and says “Come let’s go home, I’ll make food, what do you want?”  
“Ok. How about chicken?” Said Louis walking back into the alleyway with Mary.  
The prince looks at all the people clapping and doesn’t see the two kids, he then looks at a alleyway and sees Louis and Mary walking, he then thinks “Good thing no one but us saw that, if the people saw what happened, I would be off the throne in a second.”  
A lady from off the streets walks up to the prince and bows she then says in a very quiet voice but loud enough for only the prince to hear it “Thank you for everything.”  
“No problem, it is my pleasure to keep you all-” The prince tries to finish his sentence but couldn’t he saw that the lady was looking up glaring at him.  
“Prince let finish and redo your sentence, you were thinking “Thank god no one saw that boy use magic, if they did I would lose my power and position, who cares about these people. I just need that boys power, and I will always stay in power.” I guess you were thinking, I’m sorry if I was wrong.” Said the lady.  
“Tsk. How did you know?” Asked the prince.  
“So I was right, Well I just looked at your face with you where looking at the boy and his sister in the alleyway.” Said the lady.  
“Those kids are very precious to everyone here so if you hurt him this whole village will be against you, so just be cautious your highness.” Said the lady walking away.  
“Prince!” Said the prince’s assistant.  
“Yes, Albert?” Said the prince.  
“People in the village say that they know those kids very well.” Said Albert.  
“Good, go around and ask the people about those kids.” Said the prince.  
“Yes your highness, you heard him. Get to it men.” Said Albert to the prince then to the guards.  
“Yes sir!” Yelled all the guards.  
The guards then walked off to people and people stores looking for people to talked to about those kids. Seeing if anyone knew anything that was different about them, and about if they had any family. “Excuse me miss, I have a question about two kids in the village.” Said a guard to a elderly lady.  
“Oh, are you talking about Louis and Mary, or some other kids?” Said a older lady buying bread from a shop.  
“Yes, I believe that is them, can you tell them anything about them?” Said the guard.  
“Yes, I can. Well it’s a long story so let’s sit and talk.” Said the lady.  
“Ok miss.” Said the guard walking over to a bench with the lady, and sitting down.  
“So, it all start one night. They showed up on Jessica’s doorstep, Jessica is the lady that has taken care of those two before she died. Anyways, Jessica was about 25 around that time, and she was cooking dinner for herself, then she heard a bang outside of her house and then she said that a carriage that looked like a royal one came by her house, and then a dark shadow after it. She said it was shaped like a animal, she couldn’t tell what animal but all she knew was that it was a animal and a big one. Once the dark animal passed by her house she heard something crash, and it sounded big. She looked outside her house and saw the big animals head in the top of the carriage, she looked down and saw two children in a basket, then she looked back at the carriage and saw a lady and man trying to escape but then they looked at the children and smiled and waved goodbye. Jessica didn’t know what they meant when they waved, she told me that she though “What are they? I mean who are they? Why are they waving?”  
Then she looked down again and looked at the children and thought “No way, no no no no. There is no way that they are their parents right?”  
She looked back at the carriage and saw that the lady and man were gone, the shadow was eating them. Then it took a big gulp and looked over at Jessica, Jessica looked straight back at it and then she screamed. The beast then looked around and smelled, and then smelled the ground and started running towards Jessica. The beast was the fastest thing she had ever seen, it just kept running and running without stopping, but it kept smelling the air when it was running, like it was looking for a sent of something. It then was finally very close to her, she kept screaming but no one came to help not one person, then she saw something very strange, she looked down at the children and there bright blue eyes were glowing, like they were doing something, and then she looked at the beast and it slowed down a lot, and it laid down like it was bowing to someone. Then one of the baby’s got out of the basket they were in and suddenly started to walk to the beast, and they didn’t stop. “Hey baby, stop! I don’t want you to get eaten!” Said Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Well I hope you did, the next chapter should be coming out tomorrow. I still haven't made my schedule for posting new chapters yet, so I am just going to go with what I am doing. I am going to be working on more chapters tonight so I can get more out to you. Be the way, make sure to go see my second series, it is called disappearance, it's about a boy named Jackson and his school life, and some dark stories of his past he has. That one is going to take me longer though, because I am hoping to work on this one more, and it is a short story. Make sure you go check it out!


	3. The Story Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you learn more about Louis and Mary's past and learn things you haven't seen yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Leona..... again....... Today is chapter 3 of 'Legend Of Lexreon'. Please enjoy it! I'm almost done with chapter 6, so I will post chapter 4 when I am done with chapter 6!! So make sure to keep up! Chapter 4 will probably becoming out tomorrow, please wait till then.

Walking closer, and closer to the monster shadow the baby didn’t stop. Jessica looked around and all the lights were off so she couldn’t see which baby it was, but she knew if it was the boy or girl she knew that they had lots of confidence in them. “Baby, stop! I said stop!!” Yelled Jessica.   
The baby was now just steps away from the shadow. “Stop it! Get back here! Do you want to die like those people did!” Yelled Jessica again at the child, the child then stopped and was just standing there.  
Then the monster started to stand up and run towards the kid, “No! Get out of the way kid! Please!” Jessica yelled at the little child standing there looking at the shadow with bright blue eyes.  
Then once the monster got to the child Jessica screamed “No!” The monster stopped, smelled the child, and then laid on its side. “It wants its belly rubbed?” Jessica said confused.  
The child then walked to the beast and rubbed its belly, after the child finish rubbing its belly, the shadow thing was sitting there, waiting for the child to do something. The child raised its hand and said something. The child was mumbling something to the monster that was just sitting there, after the child finish mumbling a puff of smoke appeared, and then was gone in a second. Jessica looked back at the child and the shadow and saw that the shadow animal was small like a dog, but it looked like a small baby lion. “Huh?” Said Jessica.  
“Tiger! Tiger!” Said the child in the basket.  
The child in the basket got out and went over to the other one and the were playing with the small animal, going in circles singing songs. “Um, excuse me.”  
The Lion looked at Jessica confused, then it walked over to her and smelled her the jumped up on her legs and meowed, “Awwwww! You are so cute!” She shakes her head.  
“No, no, I can’t believe I think this monster is cute!”  
The little lion jumped down off of Jessica and started to run around her. “Lion! Lion!” Yelled the children.  
The lion ran back to the children and licked both of them. “Um. Children you should come inside…. you can bring the lion if you want.”  
The children and lion looked back at her for a couple of seconds, then they ran into the open house, “Small house! Small house!” Yelled the children to Jessica.  
“... Well I’m sorry that it’s small, I can’t do anything about that.” Said Jessica looking around in her house.  
In Jessica house she had four rooms, a bedroom for Jessica, a guest room, a kitchen, and a living room. There was nothing special about Jessica’s house it was normal, like all the other houses in the village. “Everyone lived in the same house or smaller houses, so where did these children come from?” Thought Jessica.  
“Small! Small!” The children kept yelling while running in circles around the small lion.  
“What did I get myself into? Why did I take these kids in?” Said Jessica.  
“Nice! Nice!” Yelled one of the children.  
“You! You!” Yelled the other.  
“Nice? You? Do you mean that I am nice?” Said Jessica.  
The children looked at each other and then at Jessica and nodded. “Well thanks, I guess.”   
“But anyways, what are you names? How do I find out who you are?” Asked Jessica.  
The children started to stare at Jessica and the looked at the door to outside. “Door! Door!” Said the children.  
Jessica looked at the children in confusion, then she started to walk to the door and opened it. The children ran out of the house and the ran around the basket that Jessica first saw them in. She picked up the basket and said, “Ok, back inside. We will check this out in there.” Said Jessica walking in the door.  
The children follow her back inside the house they then jumped up to the couch Jessica had been sitting on, “Surprise! Surprise!” The started to yell.  
“Ok. Ok, be a little quite people in other houses are sleeping and we don’t want to wake them up.”   
Jessica looked at the basket and all she saw in it was a blanket, she lifted up the blanket and saw a note and collars. “Why? Why are there collars?” Said Jessica.  
“Pets! Pets!” Said the children.  
One of the children went over to Jessica and puts its hand in the basket and grabs a collar and the says to the lion “Come! Come!”  
The lion jumps up on the couch and sits, the baby puts the collar on the lion and then both of said “Shadow! Shadow!”  
Disappearance  
A light came from the lion and then the light was gone, Jessica looked back at the lion and saw the collar on it and a tag on it saying ‘Shadow.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy? Well I hope you did, I had a fun time writing this chapter! Aww! I just love the children! And them saying "Small house! Small house!" That was just super cute! And some how I made them really smart for kids, guess they are very educated!
> 
> Make sure to check out my second story if you haven't! It's called 'Dissapereance'. It about a boy being bullied in school, and with a touch of magic something happens. What will happen? Go check it out if you haven't! -Leona


	4. Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter another monster comes, but this time it is being attacked by something else. Jessica and the children try to help. Will them helping work, to save the monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Right now I know not a lot of people are reading my story. Truly I am perfectly fine with that, because if one person gets into it maybe more will. I also just enjoy entertaining people, it's kinda a hobby for me. Even though I'm not that funny, I'm bad at jokes.....  
> Today's chapter is a little late, sorry about that. I wanted to put it up earlier but I didn't have time with school, and work that I couldn't get it in my schedule to put it up. So that is why it is going up late tonight. Hope you enjoy!

The children were playing with shadow when something else went bang outside Jessica and the children with shadow ran outside and saw horses all different colors white, or brown, or black. On the horses were white robes and black robes. They were coming towards the village. It looked liked the horse were getting faster and faster and they looked like they were running away from something, the things in the robes stopped a couple of feet away from the village and turned around towards the forest they came out of, and then they started to wait and just stand there. They were standing in one spot for a while and then a huge roar happened “What is that!?” Yelled Jessica.  
“Dinosaur! Dinosaur!” Said the children.  
A giant size animal came out of the forest, it had huge fangs and it kept roaring at the things in the robes, one roar was so strong that all of the robes fell off of the things. “Th-there people!? Why would people be fighting that thing!?” Yelled Jessica.  
“Shadow mom! Shadow mom!” Yelled the children pointing at the giant monster.  
The monster kept roaring at the men on the horses, “ATTACK!!!” Yelled one of the men.  
The men started to charge at the monster, they were yelling and screaming when they were attacking it yelling “Die! Go away monster!!”   
The children by Jessica started to cry saying “S-stop i-it!”  
The men kept attack the monster, one of the children just kept crying and the other one was comforting the other one. Shadow was beside the kids whimpering looking at the monster, the one child that was comforting the other child kept looking at shadow being scared and the other kid crying and Jessica screaming for the people to stop, the kid just kept staring at the men attacking the monster. Just then everything went quiet, all the men were standing still not attacking but the monster was still moving around, it looked at us and saw shadow, and without touching anyone of the men it walked to us sitting right in front of the babies and shadow, “ Mother! Mother!” The children kept repeating.  
The monster moved closer to shadow and sniffed it. Shadow jumped back trying to stay away, the monster moved closer nugging shadow now. Shadow stopped trying to get away and just stopped and let it sniff it. After the monster kept sniffing and nugging shadow, shadow started nugging back. After the monster and shadow were done, the children kept saying “Mother of Shadow! Mother of Shadow!”  
“What do you mean? That is shadows mom?” Asked Jessica wiping away the tiers on her face.  
The Monster looked up from Shadow and saw the children, it started to walk up to the children and stopped.  
“No! Don’t!” Yelled Jessica.  
The monster bowed down to the children before Jessica could get to them. “Huh?”   
The monster the got up from bowing and the roared loudly through out the forest multiple times, the tree’s leaves started to blow faster, the ground started to shake, and there was noise coming from every part of the forest surrounding the village. “What? What is happening?” Said Jessica.  
The noises started to get closer and started to sound like roars, the ground was shaking more now. The trees started to move faster, everything was shaking. “An earthquake?”  
“Yay! Yay!” Yelled the children happily.  
This is no time to be happy!” Said Jessica picking up the children and running into the house.  
Once they got into the house the shaking ground ended and so did the roars. “What the heck? Was it just trying to scare us to get shadow back? Wait! Shadow!” Said Jessica running out the door to see if Shadow was still there.   
“Shadow!” Jessica Yelled opening the door.  
“W-what…. the heck…..?” Said Jessica starting outside.  
The kids walk out and see a army. “Nice to see you two again, and Jessica, thank you for what you have done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy today's chapter? Well hope you did. So I kinda figured out my schedule. So I will try to post on a daily basis, but if I am having a busy week I will try to post Monday, Wensday, Thursday, and Sunday. Maybe Saturday. Anyways see you tomorrow! -Leona


	5. They Aren't What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica learns about a new man, in the story. She also learns about the past of the two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm Leona. Today's chapter is not that late! But, I do have to say, I am getting to the point we're next week I am going to have a busy week, because of school. So they will be coming out later in the day. Thank you for your patients.

“Huh?” Said Jessica.  
“Good job shadow, we found them thanks to you.”  
Shadow ran over to Jessica, And the kids and rubbed their legs. “Shadow, Good! Good!” Yelled out the children.  
“W- what is happening?” Asked jessica.  
“Ms. Jessica, I thank you for what you have done, now I must take the children back. Unless you want to take care of them?” Said a man on one of the monsters.  
Jessica’s face started to turn pail. “Jessica, your face is turning pail, are you ok?” Asked the man.  
“Ho- how do you know my name?” Said Jessica backing up.  
“Oh.. that. Well it is because we know each other. Isn't that obviously because we know each other. Do you not remember me?” Asked the man.  
“Why would I? Do I know you?” Said Jessica.  
“Hmmmm. That's something interesting. Are you sure you don't know me? Positive, that you and me haven't met?” Said the man hopping off of the monster.  
“Yes, I believe I am positive that I have never met a man who rides on a monster, with a group of monsters.” Said Jessica.  
“Oh, well. Guess I had the wrong person…. Anyways, how about we talk about if you are going to take care off these children.” Said the man walking into Jessica's house.  
“Um- you can't just walk into my house.” Said Jessica walking into her house after him with the two children.  
“I'm sorry” he looked around “This place…. it hasn't changed.” Saying the last part under his breath.  
“Well, I guess it is alright. But anyways who are these children, well these…. siblings?” Asked jessica.  
“Well. These two, they aren't siblings.” Said the man.  
“Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?” Asked Jessica falling back a little bit.  
“Well, I will tell you in a second but you should probably sit down.” Said the man making Jessica sit down.  
“Sure, I guess we could sit down.” Said Jessica sitting, the man sitting next to her and the two kids were on the floor playing with Shadow.  
“Ok, well first my name is Fusova Lonecoast, please call me Fuso, that is what my family calls me.” Said Fuso.  
‘He's just sitting on my couch telling me stuff I don't understand. A blue haired man, with beautiful light green eyes. His hair is super long, and his ears are like a elf, he skin was pale and he was wearing a purple kimono, with white stripes.’ Thought Jessica.  
“Jessica? Jessica? You there?” Asked Fuso.  
“Huh? Yeah, why?” Said Jessica looking at Fuso.  
“Well anyways, like I said these two kids aren't siblings. One of them is actually not from this world. We don't actually now which one is from the other world, but we know that one of them are.” Said Fuso.  
“What, but they look alike some much, and they act like they are related. So, I get what you mean about one of them being from a different world, but how could I believe that they aren't related?” Asked Jessica.  
“I know it is hard to believe, but they aren't related.” Said Fuso.  
‘Fuso told me the whole story about how the two kids got together when they were younger saying “Throughout that dimension.” And things like that.’ Thought Jessica.  
Jessica barely heard what Fuso was telling her, she started to blank out from the start hearing things that should never be true. Jessica woke up and she got up and saw that she was sleeping on her bed. She looked down to the two children laying in the bed with her, she slowly got up to not wake them and got out of bed and opened the blinds on her window then she looked outside. ‘What the heck!? It's morning already?!! When did I go to sleep? Oh wait! Fuso!!’ Thought Jessica.  
Jessica ran out of her room into her kitchen and saw Fuso cooking breakfast. “Good Morning sleepyhead!” Said Fuso cheerfully.  
“Uhh. Yeah. Morning.” Said Jessica.  
Food is almost ready, please have a seat.” Said Fuso looking at the table.  
Jessica sat down and then heard noises from her room, the two children ran out of her room with shadow and sat down like it was a normal day. “Oh! Miss is awake! Miss is awake!” Yelled the two little children.  
“Haha, yes I am. Were you worried when I fell asleep?” Asked jessica to the kids playing with shadow.  
“Nope! Nope!” The both yelled in unison.  
‘Haha, of course…’ Though Jessica.  
“Haha, ok food is ready come and sit at the table and eat. Oh and Jessica I have something to asked you.” Said Fuso faceing Jessica.  
“Yes?”   
“Will you take care of the kids with me?” Asked Fuso.  
“Huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, did you enjoy it? What was your favorite part? I loved writing this part because it was funny, well to me at least. Was it to you, I know I'm not that funny...... Anyways see you tomorrow!
> 
> If you haven't checked out my other series go check it out! It's a short story. I'm not going to tell detail right now, if you want to know about it go check out another chapter.


	6. Hello and Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica, the kids and Fuso become family. They live many years together, but then someting happens to Jessica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Leona again! Anyways enjoy chapter 6 'Hello and Goodbye'!

‘I thought that this morning would be normal, I woke up thinking I bet today will be a great normal day. But I had to wake up to a elf making me breakfast, and straight away ask if he can live with me? Or what did he mean by “Take can of the kids with me?” Is that supposed to be a confession or something?! Wait he may just being asking this because he wants to keep them safe right? Yeah that has to be it.’ Thought Jessica.  
“Jessica I said, will you take care of the kids with me? You know what I mean right?” Asked Fuso.  
“Um. Well… if you are confessing, I have to say no…… I'm sorry but I just met you….” Said Jessica.  
“What? Who the heck said that was a confession? I meant, so I can train the kids until they are ready to take care of them self, so can you let me stay here?” Said Fuso.  
“Uh, Yeah sure.” Said Jessica.  
“Thank you.” Said Fuso.  
“Are you sure you weren't confessing?” Asked jessica looking at Fuso.  
“What did you want it to be a confession?” Asked Fuso.  
“W-what! No! Not at all!” Said Jessica.  
“Haha. Don't worry I Said it wasn't a confession so I meant it.” Said Fuso.  
“Oh. Ok, that's good I guess…” Said Jessica.  
“Well kids, do you want to start training?” Asked Fuso.  
“Yeah! Train! Train!” Said the kids.  
“Ok, let's go!” Said Fuso running out the door with the kids.  
Fuso trained the kids very easily at the start he taught them how to see spirits, how to spawn a small animal. But once the days got longer he trained them longer. He taught them how to use water magic, fire, ice, ground, sand, dark, and light, and many more. The kids would always come back into the house drained until they got used to it.   
‘Dear Diary,   
Nice to write in you again, it's been how many years now? Fuso has been training Mary and Louis for a while. We picked that name yesterday, we gave the girl the name Mary because she rebilled a lot during times of growing up, and the boy got the name Louis because he always wanted to be a warrior, and he still does want to be one. Mary has become better of being less rebellions then she was before, she starting to become ladylike, kind of. Louis and Mary are starting to get used to magic, Louis is excelling way fast then we thought, he is great in every type of magic. Mary is best at healing and at water magic, right now they are fighting each other outside. Louis normally wins them, but there have been times where Louis just randomly gives up…. its weird. Well for me, the doctor said I was doing ok, I should just do less work then I normally do. Fuso has been doing most of the work in the house because of my condition, I kinda feel bad… Fuso said he was alright with it if it helps me to do less work, but I still think it is to much. He has to wake up Louis and Mary, (which takes a very long time) he has to cook, clean, wash dishes, wash clothes, and train Louis and Mary for hours. It just seem like to much. But anyways, I have just been here writing down everything I see them doing outside. Most people in the village don't come outside as much as they used to because of that attack, so Fuso trains them when nobody is outside. Other people from the village come to my house just to give us extra food because of how I am, truly I am thankful, they just bring a lot of it. Anyways, Louis just won the fight, like normal. But, for today I would say I am done writing in here, Fuso and the kids are done training as well, so I would like to Fuso cook if I can.’  
“That was the last thing Jessica wrote in her diary…” Said the elderly lady.  
“But, what happens next how did the kids react, and where did Fuso go?” Asked the guard.  
“No one knows, not even the kids. The kids don't even remember Jessica, and we don't know why.” Said the elderly lady.  
“Wait so are you saying you buried Jessica, with the kids there and they still didn't know her?” Asked the guard.  
“No, no. I'm not saying that, we didn't even get to bury her. Her body and Fuso were gone when we got there, and the children were lying on the ground pass out.” Said the elderly lady looking down at the ground.  
“Oh, well thank you for the information, it was very helpful.” Said the guard standing up.  
“Just saying, you hurt those kids, lots of villages are going to be against you.” Said the older lady looking at the guard.  
“What do you mean ‘lots’?” Asked the guard.  
“Those kids are special to merchants all around this area, and also in different areas. The kids like to travel sometimes to different villages and they help out in their own way. So if they are hurt all the villages in this area and other areas will be against you. Just remember that” Said the older lady standing up and walking away.  
“Yeah, sure. I'll remember that…” Said the guard walking back to where the prince was.  
“Has no one found information on those kids yet. They are all taking a very long time.” Said the prince.  
“Prince!!” Yelled the guard running up to him.  
“What is it now?” Asked the prince.  
“I have information on the kids.” Said the guard.  
“Good! Great! Now we can go get them out of everyone's site!” Said the prince happily.  
“Wait Prince, you can't!” Yelled the guard.  
“What do you mean ‘I can't’?” Asked the Prince.  
“I'm sorry prince but if you hurt them you are going to have ‘a lot’ of villages against you.” Said the guard.  
“A lot, you mean like 5 villages, I can deal with 5 villages easily.” Said the prince going into his carriage.  
“No sir. I mean over a hundred.” Said the guard.  
“Huh? What? How can that mean villages be against me? The prince.” Asked the prince.  
“Because those kids travel to a lot of different places and help out in the ‘own way’.” Said the guard.  
“Own way? Anyways, I don't care how many villages are against me, let's find those kids!” Yelled the prince.  
“Yes sir!” Yelled guards.  
“”Split up and check anywhere. If you have to, go into houses!” Said the prince.  
All the guards split up checking every place that the kids could be, they searched roofs, backyards, and more. Once they couldn't find them outside, so they start checking in houses. They checked houses all over the town, and yet they couldn't find them anywhere. “Where are they?” Said a guard.  
“I don't know.” Said another guard.  
“Hey! Guys! I found a house we haven't checked!” Yelled a guard running to the others.   
“Really where?” Asked a guard.  
“This way!” Said the guard running away into the forest.  
The other guards started to run after him and follow him. The father they ran into the woods the more a path showed. At the end of the path was a beautiful forest house, it shined in the sun and was surrounded by beautiful giant trees and hundreds of plants. “What is this place?” Said the guard.  
“It beautiful, right?” Said the other guard.  
A guard started to look around and saw a beautiful young lady with animals from the forest and plants. “H-hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a day late, I was busy yesterday, but I got it out! It wasn't finished so I also had to finish it. Today only chapter 6 is coming out, because chapter 7 isn't done. But I will say it is called 'Found You'.  
> Go check out my other series! 'Disappearance'.


	7. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guards find a beautiful house with a young lady and young man living at it. Are the two younge children the ones they are looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 7, is out! Hope you enjoy it! I really like the house that I was imagining for this house, it's in the middle of a forest the path leading up to it is a cottage path type thing. The house is well I don't know about the house yet..... :P. Anyways the back yard is full of trees and flowers, there is a pond that is full of fish. Animals live all around them. In my opinion I love houses that just look beautiful in the place they are at without have to destroy lots of the nature by it.

The animals ran away from the lady that was feeding them. She was a young little girl, very beautiful. She was holding carrots and feeding a bunny that ran up to her and hid. “Hello, little girl.” Said a guard.  
She didn't say anything. The guards where by the trees in her back yard. The guards started to walk closer,asking over and over again “Can… can we talk to you?”  
They kept walking closer, a black shadow jumped in front of the girl and said “Shut up humans! Your scaring her!”  
“I-it ta-talked?!” Said a guard.  
“Yes, have you never seen a talking pet?” Asked the girl.  
“She, speaks.” Said a guard.  
The prince's assistant cones and a young boy walks out of the house they both say at the same time. “What's going on here?”  
The guards look at the prince's assistant, and the girl looks at the boy. “Brother!” Said the girl smiling.  
“Sir!” Said the guards getting into formation.  
“What are you doing on our property?” Ask the boy.  
The prince's assistant looks at them, and grins and thinks. ‘So I really found you. Louis, and Mary with shadow.’   
“I'm sorry for bothering you, we were just looking for two kids that have magic, do you know any kids?” Asked the assistant.  
“No, no we don't.”  
“Ok then, we shall be on our way. I'm sorry if my guards bothered you.” The prince's assistant said bowing and then walking off.  
‘Did they find out about us?’ Thought the boy.  
“Mary, did you say anything to them? Did they ask you anything?” Said the not.  
“No, no they didn't Louis.”   
“That's good. Come on I made food, it's already on the table.” Said Louis.  
They walked into the house and started eating food that Louis made. Shadow was running around the house waiting for him to get food, Mary always finishes before Louis because he is always talk about something and never focuses on eating. Mary give shadow his food, he always gets meat and vegetables, “You know… we still haven't found out where or when we got shadow. Or who took care of us during the time we were little kids.” Said Louis.  
“Yes that true, but we are enjoying our life right now, we should just leave it the way it is now, and make it normal, and not use magic.”  
“Haha… you got me. I didn't mean to, I just had this feeling that if I didn't jump with magic someone should have gotten hurt, or worse.” Said Louis.  
Mary looked at Louis and sighed, “I know, you always have thoughts about a war happening and people dying, and I know you want to try to make that not happen but we can't stop everything. Even if we have magic, and because we have magic……. if the town people were to find out that children have magic, and we aren't even high in the social class, they will be scared……. I just…. don't want that to happen.”  
“I know, that won't happen. The towns people love us, how could they be scared of us if we are protecting them?” Asked louis.  
“Just because we say we are protecting them, doesn't mean that they will understand.”  
Louis didn't say anything, he just looked at Mary. Shadow startled Louis and Mary by scratching the door to run around outside. Mary opened the door and ran out with shadow, all the animals ran out of the forest to play with Mary and shadow. Louis did a spell that made a pond show up for the animals to play in, and a spell so food showed up. A couple of hours have past and Louis and Mary are still outside with the animals feed and playing with them. The animals heard something then ran away, “What? Animals? Why did they run away? Is something there?” Asked Mary.  
“Mary get behind me. I will check it out.” Said Louis walking to the front of the house.  
Once he got front of the house he saw a man walking up to their house. Louis looked closer and… it was….. the prince's assistant?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it's late. This week was just full of test and projects. I've also had family things going on, so there may or may not be a chapter up between Saturday and Monday. See you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am the maker of 'Legend of Lexreon'. I hope you enjoy this series that I am making. I will try to get it out when ever I can, so I will tell you my schedule once I make it on when I am going to update this story.


End file.
